


brand new

by codepink



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codepink/pseuds/codepink
Summary: Changkyun is a hybrid that gets saved from a bad home by a group of men known for saving hybrids like himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many other things to update yet here i am lol
> 
> please forgive any mistakes for now and make sure to leave a kudos or a comment to let me know if you like it.

Changkyun did his best to keep up with the man pulling him along. This man, unlike the one he was taken from, is being gentle with him. And he doesn't understand anything that happened or is happening but this man smells like other hybrids and it's disorienting. There's another man with him, they talk while walking, but Changkyun can't seem to hear what's being said.

There's a soft tug on the lead and Changkyun just now realizes he's stopped in the doorway to the apartment building. This is the only home he's known for as long as he can remember. What little outdoor time he got was usually spent in the back yard area not the main street. He can hear cars and people and his ears lay flat against his head.

The man that has the lead in his hand stops, waits, and then moves over to him. A soft hand is laid on the back of his neck and he relaxes. So far these men have shown no signs of hostility or danger but all his hackles are raised. You can never be too sure nowadays.

"It's alright. Just take your time."

The soft hand belongs to someone with an equally as soft voice. It makes his tail wag even just a little bit. These men are taking him away but that seems better than going back to his owner. 

He takes his time to cautiously step out of the building and onto the sidewalk. He's been put in a pair of shoes and they feel foreign on his feet. The concrete is hard and it's hot. He instantly hates it and tries to pull himself back inside but he can't go far when the collar around his neck keeps him in place. He whines, whimpers really, and pulls until there's some give in the lead.

Someone sighs but he's allowed to step back into the building for a moment. The other man seems a little annoyed but the one that had put the leash on him is smiling. It's okay.

 

They finally make it to a car that Changkyun didn't realize was waiting for them. The back door is being opened for him and he gets in. He doesn't have good experiences with cars and curls up on the seat when the door is shut maybe just a bit too loud. The two men get into the front and start the car. He whines again and a hand reaches back to him.

He sniffs at it, can tell it isn't going to hurt him, and nuzzles into it. His ears are still flat, his tail limp against the seat, but at least he's being paid attention. He'll soak in as much of that as possible. The car pulls away from the building but he barely notices over the hand curling around his ear to lightly scratch. Had he been a feline, he's sure he'd be purring.

There's some static and then there's music. It's loud in the small space of the car and he cries out as he throws his hands over his ears. The man driving quickly turns it down but the damage is done. Changkyun no longer accepts the petting from the hand and instead bats it away when the man keeps trying. He presses himself as small as he can get into the seat.

His nails dig into the fabric of the seat but he doesn't care. Not only was the car ride scary but now everything felt like it was closing in on him.

 

The front door of the apartment they enter shuts quietly behind them. Changkyun can smell another hybrid and he clutches onto the man that had tried to comfort him in the car. He pushed his way under the man's arm and dug his fingers into the fabric of the man's shirt. There was a soft click and the lead was taken off of him.

The other man moved into the apartment and disappeared. There was a bit of a ruckus and he hugs tighter and buries his face in the broad chest he's holding. The man runs a soothing hand down his back and rests it around his waist. When he finally speaks again his whole chest vibrates and Changkyun presses into it more.

"Do you want me to take the collar off?" A finger runs over the torn and aged leather sitting heavy and too tight around his neck.

He's had this collar since he first got taken home from the shelter. It held a lot of memories, both bad and good, he couldn't part with it just yet. He shakes his head and the finger slips under it and tugs a bit.

"It's too tight, darling. Can I at least loosen it?"

Changkyun has never noticed it being too tight because it's always been this tight. But when the man loosens it a few notches the difference is more than noticeable. For the first time in years he can swallow without pressure and he can tilt his neck to the side. It's nice to be able to turn his head without hurting himself and he'd cry if he wasn't so worn out from the day.

They take their time in moving into the apartment. This man is being so patient with him and Changkyun's just a little confused. His previous owner was elderly and had no patience. He had grown used to always being in a rush to get things done to avoid a punishment from the owner's son. The old man didn't even have the patience to punish him without help.

His shoes had been removed and the feeling of carpet is strange. His old home had been all hardwood floors except for a few old rugs. The plushness makes his toes curl. Everything is softer than it was in his previous home. The walls were an off-white instead of grey, the furniture was tan instead of black, there were personalized pictures on the wall. By the looks of it a lot of people live here.

"Should I make him some dinner?" 

Changkyun is just now noticing another new man entering the living room and talking to the one holding him. This new person is similar height to himself with light pink hair. Changkyun has never seen that color before and can't stop himself from reaching out to touch it. It feels so much softer than he expected and nobody stops him.

"That'd be great, Kihyun. I bet he's hungry."

Kihyun, this new man, smiled at him and Changkyun was instantly smitten. He pried himself away from the first man to wrap himself around Kihyun. He figures someone with pink hair can't possibly pose a threat and he's proven right when he's not pushed away. Both men laugh as Changkyun rubs his face all over Kihyun's neck.

"I think he likes you but no one else will if you don't make dinner soon." Another new person comes into the room and it takes only a sniff of the air to know it's the hybrid he's been smelling. A low growl builds in his chest when the person lays a hand on Kihyun's shoulder. The action wasn't threatening but Changkyun had just taken the time to scent Kihyun, he be damned if another is gonna undo everything.

They all must be able to hear the growl because the hybrid is pulling his hand away. There's no trace of fear or anger on his beautiful face. If anything there's a smile and the growl dies as quickly as it started. The hybrid was a feline breed with striking blonde fur on his ears and tail, which was swaying slowly behind him.

Kihyun moves towards the kitchen and Changkyun is passed back to the man that brought him here. He doesn't know any other names yet but he likes this man enough to cuddle up to him on the couch along a wall of windows. He hates heights so he avoids looking out the windows as they sit in silence and observe each other.

"My name is Hyunwoo, by the way. Your collar says your name is Changkyun." A finger flicks the old name tag on the front of his neck. "Is that your birth name or one the old man gave you?"

He just shrugs because he honestly can't remember. That family was all he's ever known so he assumes they named him because they didn't get names at the shelter, from what he can recall. It's been a long time since someone called him by his name that is almost sounds like a foreign language to him. Hyunwoo is a nice name though.

 

He's seated in a chair around the dinner table and doesn't understand. He's never been allowed to eat at the human table before now. Hybrids, _dirty animals_ , sat on the floor and ate their dinner in silence. But the cat sitting across from him looks comfortable as he starts helping himself to the food laid out. He's so lost.

A plate is being passed to him and someone has already filled it with food. He's handed chopsticks and silverware, no one sure what he used before, but he didn't touch them. They were the shiny kind of metal he wasn't suppose to touch unless he was doing the dishes. He doesn't even know how to use chopsticks.

His confusion must be evident because suddenly Kihyun is lifting a spoonful of rice to his mouth. He hesitates to take the offered food but when he does he whines. His tail starts thumping loudly against the wood of the chair and more food is being offered to him. His ears unfold and he moves to sit on his legs as his tail goes absolutely crazy behind him.

"I think that's the first time I've seen his tail move since we went to get him." The other man that had taken him is smiling and Hyunwoo looks pleased with the turn of events.

"Changkyun," Hyunwoo takes a moment to eat a bit of his own food. "Do you know how to use these?" His fingers run over the fork and spoon sitting next to his own bowl. Changkyun follows the movement with his eyes and shakes his head. "And these? Do you know how to use these?" Hyunwoo gestures to the abandoned chopsticks next to his plate. Another shake of the head.

"I," His voice is rough from going so long without talking. His throat hurts and he swallows hard around the lump formed there from all eyes being on him. "I-I'm not allowed at the table when humans are eating." Someone sputters and then there's rice spilling all over the place. He flinches thinking someone had gotten mad at him for speaking. 

"I'm so glad we stepped in when we did. I can't believe the nerve of some people."

"He should be arrested or something."

"How sad, our poor puppy, that's not a good way to live." The cat hybrid reaches across the table with no hesitation to put a hand on Changkyun's head. His ears had gone back again and it was obvious he was becoming distressed from all the anger in the room even if it wasn't directed at him. "No one is mad at you. It'll be okay."

Long fingers rub between his ears and he tries to suppress the need to whine. He just accepts the light petting as more food is feed to him, everyone a lot quieter this time because of how jumpy he still is. While he eats he can't keep his eyes off the other hybrid. He's beautiful with soft blonde hair that matches his ears and soft hazel eyes. He looks kind as he smiles at Changkyun and he relaxes a bit again.

 

The other hybrid, Hyungwon as he found out, is the one to help give him a bath. Water is drawn in a rather large tub and soap is added that makes it bubble up.

Changkyun hasn't let go of Hyungwon since they left the dining room. The obviously older hybrid hadn't shown any signs of wanting to be let go so Changkyun stayed as close as he could get. Hyungwon tried to make small talk but gave up when he realized that Changkyun wasn't much into talking right now, sensing the apprehension.

Hyungwon turns around so Changkyun can undress and lower himself into the bubbles. He laughs, actually giggles, when the bubbles touch his skin. Once he's submerged, Hyungwon sits on the floor by the tub and grabs a washcloth from a small stack next to it. He hands it to Changkyun who doesn't waste any time in cleaning himself. Baths like this were a luxury so he'd take what he could get when he could get it.

"Can I take the collar off? Just to clean your neck?" 

He's reluctant but let's the hybrid remove the thick band from around his neck. It's like a huge weight is lifted off of him and he suddenly never wants the collar back. He'd try to keep it but it feels too nice not wearing one. Gentle hands help him clean where the leather had sat for a long time, residue from the material having left a ring around his neck.

Everything feels warm and good and Changkyun finally fully relaxes. His ears straighten, his tail flicks under the water, the tension bleeds from his muscles. Years of living in fear, years of mistreatment, years of neglect seem to be removed by the bubbles and he starts to cry. It feels stupid but he can't help it. This has been a very overwhelming day.

"Aw, baby, don't cry." Fingers wipe the tears away as fast as they come and he starts to sob. Years worth of built up regrets, jealousy, anger just seep out of him and he doesn't know what to do with those emotions right now. Hyungwon seems to understand his turmoil and just lets him let it out. "It's okay, Changkyun." He repeats and repeats for as long as it takes.

When the water is getting cold is when the crying finally stops. Hyungwon helps him out of the tub and wraps a fluffy towel around his waist. The older is careful when he dries Changkyun's hair and ears off. He's mindful when he pat a towel over his tail to dry the fur. Everything is still soft and he doesn't know what to say.

He's led to a bedroom across the hall from the bathroom. The room is minimally furnished but obviously lived in with a huge bed off to one side. He presses a hand into the mattress and is surprised that it's so soft. He really shouldn't be surprised by how different everything here is compared to his old home but he can't help it.

"I'll give you some pajamas. They might be rather large on you but for now it'll work." Several sets of clothing are laid on the bed in front of him and he takes a minute to feel all of them. "You can choose whatever you want. These are my favorite." Hyungwon points to a t-shirt with flowers on the front of it. 

He's been given a choice and even that is new to him. So he chooses a pair at random and Hyungwon puts away the rest. He chose the set with little, yellow ducks on them and doesn't regret it when he feels how soft they are. Hyungwon helps him situate his tail through the hole in the back of the pants and then it's a little awkward.

"Sleepy." He says and leans his head on the taller. It's not late by any means but it's been an exhausting day and he can't fight the need to lay down.

"I don't think they have a room prepared yet," Hyungwon says but Changkyun is already crawling under the blankets on the bed and curling up. "You can sleep here until we figure it out." He tries to get up to leave but stops when Changkyun starts to loudly whimper. It must sound so pathetic but again Changkyun can't stop it even if he wanted too.

"S-stay. Please." His voice is even deeper now than it was earlier and he can't stay awake for much longer. He should be used to being alone but for whatever reason he dreads the idea of being by himself right now. When he's still unfamiliar with the house and the people he's going to live with now. 

Hyungwon climbs into bed with him and allows Changkyun to wrap around him. He's quick to fall asleep once they both get settled and he can't fathom ever waking up.


	2. Chapter 2

The day had started out stressful but not too much for Changkyun to handle. Jooheon and Hoseok had taken him to see a doctor to make sure he was alright and was up to date on his shots. Luckily, his previous family had taken him to get his annual shots and he could avoid being stuck with needles. Unlucky for him, though, was when the doctor told them Changkyun had an unhealed injury that might become a problem in the future.

Being reminded of how exactly he got that injury had made him instantly draw away from his new family. He can still vividly remember Sihyun, the son of his old owner, getting angry at him one day for dropping an expensive plate. The man tied a leash, too tight, around his wrist and tied him to the railing of the balcony. He hadn't even understood what had happened until Sihyun never came back.

He was so desperate and so scared that he broke his own wrist to get away. He remembers sobbing and seeking help from his actual owner but he didn't care. He wrapped a bandage around it and told Changkyun to get over it. So he took care of it himself to the best of his ability while still keeping up with chores. To avoid anything else happening.

The doctor explained to Hoseok that they may need to consider breaking his wrist again so they can reset properly. He kind of mentally checked out after that and went into defense mode. Jooheon had laid a hand on his shoulder to comfort him as he was becoming obviously distressed but it just further scared him. So he growled but it sounded too friendly.

Changkyun would never want to hurt any of his new owners but when Jooheon didn't get the hint, he swiped at him. This time the growl was a clear warning sound that made his own hair stand on end. His ears pressed close to his head and that's when they seemed to understand that it was time to leave. No one tried to touch him as they were leaving the office.

In the car Jooheon had tried talking to him but to no avail. Whenever he was spoken to, Changkyun would just growl and cower as far away from them as he could get without getting out of the car. He had briefly considered opening the door and jumping out but he knows that's stupid and he wouldn't want to cause anyone to be hurt.

 

It felt like it was taking an eternity for Hoseok to get the apartment door open as he fumbled with his keys. Changkyun's tail had started thumping against his leg and he whined, low in his throat, when the door was finally open. He pushed past the two people standing in his way and got out of his shoes as quick as he could. There was noise in the apartment and it just seemed to set him off even more.

He didn't even understand why he was suddenly so angry at everyone and everything. He has never felt this hostile towards anyone before and to be honest it's really scary. But being scared just makes him more defensive and everything seems like a threat that he takes personally. Even if nothing is really a threat at all.

The television being on in the living room is a threat and he growls again. This time the noise is more animalistic and seems to genuinely scare Hyungwon where he sat on the couch. Minhyuk was with him and immediately went into caregiver mode to calm Hyungwon down. The other hybrid's ears had gone back, his tail was straight up, a clear sign of fear or anger. In this case it was fear and Changkyun felt terrible for being the one to cause such a reaction.

Jooheon told them what the doctor has said and at the mention of his old injury he started whimpering. Kihyun came into the room, had no idea what was going on, and put a hand on Changkyun's arm. No one could stop him in time and Changkyun snapped.

He whipped around and pushed the older as hard as he could away from himself. His nails must have got caught on the sleeve of his sweater and it ripped, blood quickly pooling under the surface of the material. For a moment time seemed to slow down and then the dam broke and he burst into tears. He never wanted to hurt anyone.

His sudden sobbing seemed louder than anything else in the room and he was quickly trying to backpedal away from Kihyun, who was still on the floor in mild shock.

"I-I," But there are no words he could say to make this any better. An apology was at the tip of his tongue but he couldn't say anything. All he could see was Kihyun's hurt expression, his bleeding arm and he freaked out. His first thought was to leave the room as fast as he could so he did. He wasn't too familiar yet with the layout of the apartment and went into the first room he could.

The door was loud when it slammed behind him and he scurried into the far corner of the room. The room smelled like Hyunwoo and he whined because that was the one person he wanted most right now. He had wanted to be left alone before but now he just wanted to be held and petted and coddled. 

The lonely feelings only got worse the longer he sat there crying into his knees and trying not to hyperventilate. What if he really hurt Kihyun? What if he hates him now? What if they all hate him and won't want him anymore? Would they return him to the man they took him from? To a shelter and give up on him? That thought scared the life out of him.

He didn't hear the door opening or the voices filtering into the room until a hand was gently placed on his head. The fingers rested right between his ears and with a deep breath he knew exactly who it was. He uncurled himself to practically throw himself into Hyunwoo and start sobbing into his neck. The hand that had been on his head was now on his neck and it squeezed. He went a little limp and whimpered at the feeling.

"Hey, baby." Hyunwoo pulled Changkyun out of hiding and forced him to look at him. Hyunwoo didn't look angry at him and somehow that made it feel worse.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Changkyun tries to press his face back into Hyunwoo's neck but the older doesn't let him. "I never- It was an accident. I swear!" He's yelling, he knows he is, but he can't hear anything over the pounding in his head. He can't handle the possibility of Hyunwoo being upset with him. He can't handle the possibility of Hyunwoo telling him he has to leave. He quickly starts shutting down and with it he can't seem to stop talking.

"I'll be better, I-I will be. Don't-" He pauses to swallow the bile he feels building in the back of his throat. "Don't make me go away, please! Please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please I don't wanna leave!" He's screaming but it gets muffled by his sobbing. He doesn't even know if he's making sense anymore, "I-I hurt him, I know I did, I'm sorry. Please I can't go back!" 

His rambling is cut off by Hyunwoo hugging him tightly, the words getting cut off before he can say anything else. The hand on his neck pets down his back and he starts to shake with how hard he's crying. He had never wanted any of this to happen in the first place. He could blame the doctor for bringing up old scars but it was all his fault. They hate him and it's all his fault.

"No one hates you, Changkyun."

He didn't even realize he said any of that out loud. His head is buzzing with so much noise that he can't hear himself anymore. However, he can hear himself whimpering, can feel it in his chest. His ears start to throb from being in their position for too long and his tail is getting tired so he forces it to relax between his thighs.

Hyunwoo is saying more words, that he can't seem to understand, and starts to stand up. It isn't difficult for him to support Changkyun' weight as he gets him into a comfortable carrying position. Changkyun swallows a growl he feels coming and instead whines, clawing at Hyunwoo's back to try to secure himself better. He's so scared.

He keeps his face hidden when Hyunwoo carries him out of the bedroom and back to the living room. At this point everyone is in the room and when Changkyun catches sight of Kihyun he starts sobbing again. Minhyuk is still comforting Hyungwon and Hoseok is wrapping a bandage around Kihyun's bicep where Changkyun had scratched him.

Hyunwoo shushed him as he sat on the couch with Changkyun in his lap. His sensitive nose could smell Kihyun's blood and he tried not to retch all over Hyunwoo.

"I-I'm sorry!" His voice is still loud and it seems to only startle Hyungwon more. But the older hybrid seems to sense there's no danger anymore and he relaxes just a little bit. Changkyun wishes he could do the same but his chest hurts and everything still feels wrong. 

"You were scared. I'm okay, sweetheart. Barely even a scratch." Kihyun laid a very cautious hand on his leg and he practically melted in Hyunwoo's lap. Kihyun wasn't mad and that was the most important thing to Changkyun right now. "Hoseok told us what happened at the doctor's. It must have been so scary, huh?" Kihyun keeps his voice soft.

Changkyun nods and untangles his hand to hold Kihyun's. It help ground him a little more and get his bearings even if his head is still loud and throbbing.

"We would never make you leave because you were scared. Never, do you understand?" Hyunwoo continues petting him and his ears finally unfold. They hurt but a hand starts rubbing them and his tail immediately starts thumping again. This time, luckily, it's from relief instead of anger. "You're part of the family now."

Family had never meant anything to him. Sure. he had family at some point in his life but they weren't around. He might have considered the other kids at the shelter he came from his family, except he was never friends with any of them. Woojung, his previous owner, and Sihyun, his son, might have legally been his family. But the weren't a real family.

He was getting a real chance at a real family and he made a promise to himself to never mess that up. Even after he had hurt one of them they still wanted to keep him. Even after making Hyungwon scared of him they wanted him. And when Changkyun looked over at Hyungwon again the other hybrid was smiling at him. No one was upset.

"Can we, you don't have to, but can we talk about your wrist?" Jooheon seemed to choose his words wisely and everyone held their breathe. This is what had set him off before.

"I broke it myself."

"How? Did you fall or something?"

"No." He sighed and crawled out of Hyunwoo's lap to sit on the couch. Everyone scooted down to make room for him before he continued, a warm hand still pressing into his back. "I got in trouble once, I think five years ago? As punishment he tied me to a railing with a leash." He shudders at the memory of the cold leather wrapped impossibly tight around his arm. 

There was silence as everyone soaked in the new information. Changkyun had never opened up to anyone about anything before and once he started it didn't stop.

"I was there for a long time and finally I got away. I popped my wrist and pulled it out of the leash. Guess I broke it."

"What a monster!" Minhyuk was absolutely mortified that someone would treat someone like Changkyun that badly. They all seemed to feel the same way.

"Did you go to a doctor?"

"No I just wrapped it and left it. Woojung wouldn't take me anywhere and eventually it stopped hurting."

"That disgusting old man. I knew he was abusive to hybrids but this," Hyunwoo gently takes the wrist in question and examines it closer. If you look hard enough you could see where the bone protruded in a way it wasn't suppose to, you could feel the marks left by how tight the leash had been. "This is worse than I thought. I'm so glad we got there when we did."

"The doctor was talking about it and I remembered and I don't like remembering." He starts hiccuping again and soon it turns into full sobbing once again. 

"I promise we'll replace all those horrible memories with better ones." Kihyun starts petting him and then everyone, including Hyungwon, joins in. It makes his chest feel lighter than it's felt in years and it just pushes more tears out. He's both happy and sad that it took such a bad situation to get him where he is now. With them.

 

That night he doesn't sleep alone or even in his own bed. He sleeps with Hyungwon in Jooheon's room. It's more comforting to be surrounded with things that smell like them because it reminds him where he's at. In the morning he will smell them and won't feel so lonely or scared. If he had it his way he would never sleep in his own room again.


End file.
